


Loving Winter

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Muscle Pecs, Big nipples, Blowjobs, Christmas, Comedy, Dick Growth, Fluffy, Hard Lemon, Large Cock, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Muscle Growth, Romance, Slim Muscle, Winter, Yaoi, benrook - Freeform, brooken - Freeform, explosive cum, hyper cock, muscle body, muscular and skinny, omniboyfriends, sweaty, versatile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: Winter.  Christmas.  Hot food.  Snowflakes.Bellwood was going through another winter with very low temperatures that made it snow several times until classes and work were canceled due to excessive snow on the streets.  For Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko, this was one of the best times of the year, as in addition to Christmas presents and delicious foods that comfort and warm up, they had every opportunity to curl up against each other, exchange body heat under warm covers and  enjoy all the warmth of your love.For nature, winter was a time of renewal.  For humans, a time of giving and receiving.  For Ben and Rook, it was much more than giving and receiving, as it was a time of hot and sweet love like a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows.
Relationships: Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. I think You are a Xenophile

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about writing this Brooken fanfic a few days ago, but I ended up forgetting to post it at Christmas time... anyway, I hope you like it!

Snowflakes were falling through the bedroom window. It was about 8 o'clock and that December morning started cold and dark. The window was so foggy that you could draw on its glass, but you could still see a Bellwood thrown into a snow globe. Inside, a placid silence reigned throughout the apartment and everything was much warmer between the four walls.  
Back in the bedroom, on a huge bed of thick, warm blankets, a couple slept soundly. Even though they were of different races, from different planets, their hearts were united by a pure and sincere love. Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko must have been dreaming of each other in the last few minutes of quiet, cozy sleep, as their faces were as placid as a lake and, from time to time, the corners of their mouths trembled to make a small, simple smile. happy.  
They were happy together.  
As always, Rook was the first to wake up. He woke up slowly from a wonderful dream, opening his beautiful sunset-colored eyes and yawned like a sleeping kitten - and the first thing he saw was his boyfriend sleeping like a rock on his big, muscular chest. That delightful sight made him smile all cute and happy for the first time that cold, dark morning.  
His big blue hands roamed Ben's bare, lean back toward his brown hair that was as messy as a lion's mane. He stroked them and felt their softness. The teenager was still asleep and didn't even show signs that he was going to wake up anytime soon. Rook knew how Ben was a master when it comes to sleep, but he needed to wake up at a good time and eat well so he wouldn't have any stress or moodiness.  
It was with great affection and delicacy that Rook started waking up Ben. He gave the boy's small shoulders a little shake, which made him squirm a little.  
-Ben? -Rook whispered, smiling. -Let's wake up, you sleeper.  
Silence. Ben put his arms around Rook's neck and hugged him. His face was hidden in the whiteness of his boyfriend's naked chest.  
-Come on, Ben, don't be lazy.-Rook laughed softly.-I'm going to prepare a very tasty breakfast for you ... what do you think of pancakes?  
It was kind of like an alarm because at the first mention of pancakes Ben woke up instantly. He lifted his head slowly and looked at Rook with those beautiful, bright green eyes that were still a little sleepy. Still, he smiled lovingly.  
-Hi, Rook ...- Ben murmured affectionately.  
-Hi, Ben ...- Rook smiled sweetly.  
“Did you know that you are very hot this morning?” Ben smiled provocatively.  
-Don't give me this cat story.-Rook laughed.  
-But you are my little blue kitten.-Ben says in a sweet and sly voice.-And I want to hear my little blue kitten purring.  
-Don't do that, Ben ...- Rook asked, sly.  
Too late. The boy slid his fingers over the black stripe that ran along the grown man's jaw and that made him tilt his head to the side, smile and start purring like a cute kitten. Ben laughed - he started scratching Rook's jaw, neck and pointed ear, which purred even more.  
-Oh, cute kitten ...- Ben smiled lovingly.-I love you so much ...  
-Cute cat loves you too, Ben ...- Rook said, all happy and cute.  
Ben came over and kissed Rook's nose, which even looked like a kitten's muzzle. He raised a hand to the top of his head, where he felt strands of straight black hair in a type of mohawk with long, peaked bangs. In the past, Rook never let his hair grow, but after the Fist-Rook Incident, Ben wanted him to wear that tuft again, but without gel. Just messy in a cute and charming way.  
They looked at each other for a moment and smiled before getting lost in the first kiss of many that day. Her lips hugged each other tenderly. It was pink on white, sealing with a wet, delicious warmth. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it seemed like hours on end to them. They parted their lips and looked at each other again.  
-You look more beautiful every day ...- Rook praised, smiling tenderly.  
-I just woke up.-Ben doesn't stop laughing.-It's you that is a kitten ...  
And then he scratched Rook's jaw again and began to purr again.  
Minutes later, they got up, cleaned up in the morning and went to the kitchen to eat something.  
Today I had pancakes. Ben loved Rook's pancakes. It was one of the first human dishes he learned to make when they started living together in that apartment. And the revonnahgander rocked. He made some very delicious blueberry pancakes, which he decorated with strawberries, drops of white chocolate, whipped cream and bathed everything in sweet and delicious maple syrup.  
At this moment, Ben was sitting at the table wearing only a very small and shrunken green underwear. He was devouring a stack of pancakes that Rook had just made for him. On the table were toast with jam, yogurt, some fruit and a warm teapot. While eating, Ben looked at Rook. He was on his back preparing his omelet on the stove.  
One thing Ben always admired about Rook's body was the tiger stripes he had from head to toe. On the shoulders, arms, legs, waist and, especially, on the back. It was a very beautiful wild design as if it were the back of a blue tiger that were very broad and muscular.  
Turning off the heat, Rook placed his omelette folded in half on a plate and carried it to the table. He sat down next to Ben and started eating. The boy looked at the grown man's omelet. It was seasoned with oregano, salt and pepper, and had cherry tomatoes cut in half with red pepper and chopped spinach leaves, all stuffed with cream cheese. He had a very cute, healthy way that Ben loved.  
The two ate together as they did each morning. They talked, laughed and sometimes forgot about food completely and started dating. Finally, Rook had already eaten his omelet and was now drinking a hot orange tea. Ben was working on collecting all the traces of maple syrup on the plate with a strawberry on the fork. He put it in his mouth and devoured it all.  
He swallowed.  
-Hmm, after these delicious pancakes, I would like a very tasty drink ...- Ben commented and smiled at Rook in a suggestive way.  
The alien was already realizing, but he chose to play innocent.  
-There is tea there.-Rook pointed to the teapot on the table.  
-No, I'm not in the mood for tea today.-Ben was all smiling.-I would like a big glass of hot milk.  
Rook looked at him, left his mug of tea on the table and got up from the chair. He walked to the fridge, wearing only gray sweatpants. He opened it and took a carton of milk and placed it on the table. Ben looked at the milk carton as if it were a joke.  
-I don't want cow's milk, Rook.-Ben said sensually.-I want your milk.  
Rook smiled, took the milk carton and returned it to the refrigerator. He started looking for something else inside.  
When Ben started dating Rook, he decided to study everything about his boyfriend's race. And, in the midst of his studies, he discovered something interesting. Obviously, the revonnahganders were a mammalian species, but Ben didn't think it was that much. He learned that revonnahganders males start to breastfeed when they reach sexual maturity. It was a normal milk that even the children of the Revonnians could drink. When Ben heard about it, he begged Rook to show him that. Both had already had their first sex and the boy had wondered what was that white liquid dripping from the grown man's nipples.  
That day was a memorable one. The day Rook went shirtless and squeezed his muscular breasts to spill magic milk. With much insistence and a few cries, Ben was allowed by Rook to suckle on his chest. The revonnahgander's male milk resembled cow's milk, but it was very sweet and very hot as if it had put sugar and heated it on the fire.  
After that day, Ben didn't leave Rook alone. Every time, they had to go somewhere hidden, in case they were in public and Rook had to remove his top clothes so that Ben could suckle on him. The teenager loved that sweet milk. It was because of this that Rook had to go through the embarrassment of ordering milk pumps at the Plumbers' HQ - no reason why they had this product - to extract a few liters of their breasts. That way, the fridge would be filled with a few bottles of revonnahgander milk that could last up to seven months for Ben to stop hanging from his nipples.  
But today was not one of those days. Rook took from the bottom of the refrigerator one of the six glass bottles that were completely empty of his milk. He looked at Ben and got a sly face. The human smiled all naughty and called the alien with his finger.  
Sighing and blushing, Rook left the empty bottle in the refrigerator and closed the door. He went back to his chair and this time, sat across from Ben. The boy turned his attention to the giant and muscular chest of the grown man. Rook had very large nipples that were like very fleshy, plump sausages in an intense shade of pink that grew over plump, soft areolas of the same color.  
All happy and victorious, Ben bent down and attacked the first nipple with his mouth. Her full lips captured the entire right nipple and started to suck on him very hungry. Rook moaned as he felt the wet warmth of his boyfriend's mouth. It was delicious. Then, like an ejaculation, the alien's milk began to flow and fill the mouth of the boy who sucked it. It was so warm and so sweet. Ben felt like a baby when he suckled on those big, strong breasts.  
His lips sucked and sucked the nipple, making him all drool and erect with pleasure. The milk drained easily and was already draining from Ben's mouth. He put his hand on Rook's other chest and started to squeeze the other pointed nipple. He gave her very tasty squeezes, tugs and twists that made her boyfriend moan very softly. He continued to suck on the nipple, which by then was covered in saliva and milk. He sucked everything up and pulled his mouth away. A string of saliva came loose from his mouth and fell on Rook's muscular abdomen. His mouth was full of milk, which he tried to swallow with pleasure.  
"Satisfied?" Rook asked.  
The nipple was now a little red and was also all luscious and hard with a stream of milk running down the end.  
-Almost.-Ben laughed malevolently.  
He went down again and went to suckle his left nipple. This time, he bit the nipple and pulled it with his teeth. Rook groaned loudly and slyly.  
-Don't bite ...- the revonnahgander asked, although he liked it.  
Ben licked the nipple that dripped into his mouth and then sucked it hard and sweet. Several milliliters were being extracted from the nipple by the hungry boy's mouth. His mouth came overflowing with milk that was dripping over the defined abdomen of the grown man. It was another nipple that was all red, luscious and hard with strong and juicy feedings. Ben sucked him in just one more time before giving him a kiss and walking away. He swallowed all the milk in his mouth and smiled happily.  
"Now I'm satisfied," Ben said, smiling.  
-Ah, good.-Rook nodded mockingly.-Because now my nipples are dripping with milk non-stop!  
-But I love this milk! -Ben just grabbed Rook's chest and started to squeeze it with his hands, making jets of milk splash from his thick, pointed nipples.-That sweet milk boiled tenderly in those big, muscular tits!  
-Don't call tits, Ben! -Rook blushed.-I feel pregnant like that.  
-Oh, Rook, it would be easier for you to get me pregnant.-Ben laughed and let go of her boyfriend's breasts.-With all the sperm you ejaculate and my hormones on edge, I would be able, one day, to have one beautiful tiger with green eyes.  
-You know it's impossible, don't you? - Rook smiled in amusement.  
-Not for Ben Tennyson! -Ben replied with determination.-The Savior of the Universe and ...- he smiled lovingly.-Boyfriend of the hottest cat of Revonnah.  
-I love you, you crazy.-Rook says, laughing.  
-I love you, big guy! -Ben joked.  
:  
The bathtub was filled with warm, delicious water. When the ideal water level was reached, Rook turned off the tap. He dipped his blue fingers in the water to test his temperature as if he were preparing to bathe a baby. And the temperature was excellent.  
-Come, Ben.-Rook called him.-The water is very warm.  
Ben appeared at the bathroom door. He was dressed in his usual sweatshirt to keep warm, although his sensual, fleshy legs were completely bare. His blue boyfriend looked at him and laughed.  
-Come here? Don't you feel cold in your legs? ”Rook asked curiously.  
-And you? -Ben stared at the revonnahgander's shirtless body.-Don't you feel cold in those muscles?  
-The cold doesn't bother me so much ...- Rook smiled softly and convinced.  
Ben laughed. He went into the bathroom and took off his sweatshirt. He left it over the bathroom sink and then stripped off his green underwear. In an instant, a huge snake leapt between its plump thighs. It was a large 17-inch-long dick with huge, bulbous testicles. The boy dropped his underwear on top of his jacket and looked at the grown man. He realized that he was looking at his beautiful dowry.  
All foolish and cocky, Ben grabbed his thick, huge cock and started to shake it in his hand.  
-What a nice sausage you have there.-Rook teased, smiling.  
-Be careful with what you say.-Ben smiled playfully.-That sausage can go down your throat.  
-I'm not afraid of sausages.-Rook laughed and then undressed his sweatpants.  
Decidedly, Rook couldn't wear any type of underwear. Male Revonnahganders do not wear underwear on their home planet. If Ben had a fine dowry, Rook had a freak of nature.  
At 23-inch-long dick, Rook was the alpha male in the bed. His cock was so big that it went past his knees and almost touched the ground. It was all blue like the rest of his body, but in the middle of the monstrous limb, the skin took on a violet color and when it reached the mushroom head glans, everything was a shocking pink à la Barbie. And he had testicles as big as melons.  
Rook looked at his penis colossus and then looked at Ben. His smile was silly and cute. The green-eyed boy smirked.  
-If this was in a parade, I would think it was a float.-Ben joked.  
-Don't be a clown! -Rook ended up laughing.  
They got in the bath. Rook sat in the corner and Ben went to snuggle between his muscular, blue legs to warm up between his long, strong arms. The human leaned against the alien's defined chest and relaxed in the delicious warm water. He could feel that big, blue dick brushing his back like an atypical friendly snake.  
That winter was getting very cold at the beginning of the season. It's been so cold that Ben and Rook needed to take occasional hot tub baths and then hide under the covers. Ben was always worried about Rook, since his race didn't handle heat very well, but the alien knew the limits of his resistance and knew how to take care of himself.  
The baths were delicious moments of relaxation. Ben had begun to play with Rook's muscular breasts, squeezing and smoothing them - which caused the large, pink nipples to splash jets of milk into the water. Of course, the boy did not hesitate to suck them passionately. The grown man would play and flex his breasts, making them jump one at a time and even both together. Ben laughed at that and took the nipples and pulled them with his fingers. They stretched by the areolas up to a few inches as if they were made of rubber. Then the fingers released them.  
-Rook, you are hot from head to toe ...- Ben commented with a libertine smile.  
-Ben, honestly ...- Rook smiled playfully.-You have hormones instead of neurons.  
-And isn't that good? -Ben gave a hollow laugh. -And I'm telling the truth. You have huge, strong muscles, a giant horse cock ... and tits!  
-I already told you not to call tits! -Rook got all red.  
-But it looks like you put silicone! -Ben started laughing.-And those nipples? I could be breastfed by them all day!  
-Ben ...- Rook asked, sly.-Stop being so naughty ...  
The boy just laughed more. He approached the grown man and started kissing and sucking his jaw, right where a black tiger stripe passed. This made the Revonnian smile and start purring. The young human sucked on his entire jaw, his pointed ear, and then went down to his neck, giving gentle bites here and there. A Caucasian hand smoothed one of the large, white breasts, and squeezed it tightly until his fingers sank slightly into the defined muscle. Soon, a blue hand grabbed the Caucasian hand and made her squeeze her chest even more until the pink nipple splashed a light stream of milk.  
Ben took his mouth off Rook's neck and immediately kissed the alien on the mouth. He stood up a little and hugged his neck with his thin, delicate arms. His breasts approached each other and glued their skins together. Ben's nipples were small and delicate with a slight brown hue and ended up being crushed by Rook's big pink nipples filled with milk. The teenager felt those muscular arms wrap around him and squeeze him with affection.  
They both kissed greedily for long minutes. Their tongues and teeth clashed determined to take control. They were playing a fun game of biting and sucking on each other's lower lip. At some point, Ben grabbed Rook's white lip with his teeth and pulled gently, making his boyfriend laugh at that. They kissed again and held on with more desire. Its colossal dicks even looked like whales emerging from the waters of the sea and finding themselves on the surface with the huge hot-pink glans resembling colorful mushroom hats sprouting in the fertile forest lands.  
Several minutes later, they finally managed to get their mouths free to breathe. Throughout the kiss, they had drooled a little and started laughing at it.  
-I think you are xenophile.-Rook smiled affectionately.  
-Perhaps. There are many sexy aliens around the Universe.-Ben said in a mischievous smile.-But I chose you.  
Smiling, Rook took Ben's beautiful face in his big blue hands and kissed the tip of his nose. The boy got all red.  
:  
A human and an alien ran to the room together. They were wearing very soft white robes to keep their bodies warm after they got out of the bath.  
Upon arriving in the bedroom, Ben and Rook stripped off their robes and took a big dip in the covers of their double bed. They hid there and crawled on the soft, warm mattress towards the pillows. In moments, they lay on the spoon. Rook hugged Ben with his strong muscles and they were both warm under the thick blanket. After the revelry and the rush to warm up, they relaxed and reveled in the comforting heat together.  
-You know what? -Ben spoke in a delicious smile.-I only liked the summer because of the school holidays. My business now is winter.  
“Do you want to be hibernating at home all day?” Rook joked, smiling.  
-Ah, it may be.-Ben laughed at the idea.-There could be a sudden blizzard that would overwhelm the entrance to our building. Then we were going to be stuck on the eighth floor and just be dating, sleeping, eating and having some really good sex ...  
-Don't tell me about it.-Rook started to laugh.-Last time, you left me with weak legs.  
-You were going to be very successful in porn.-Ben smiled roguishly at Rook.-No creature on Earth could enjoy so many gallons of sperm that way. I was so full I looked like a pregnant woman!  
Rook licked his lips at the indecent thought - he squeezed Ben in his muscular arms and kissed his cheek very close to his mouth. The boy was all smiling about it.  
-You are a lucky boy.-Rook murmured in a sweet smile.-The dream male won.  
-Yeah.-Ben nodded and laughed.-I think I should start playing the lottery.  
They both laughed and kissed again. They definitely didn't resist each other.


	2. Some Photographs

A few idle hours passed and when it got inside four walls it got sick, Ben and Rook decided to go for a walk. They drove to one of Bellwood's parks. It was a vast and green place during spring and summer, but during winter the park was covered by an immense carpet of snow that made the distances of the meadows double and all the trees were reduced to twisted and frozen skeletons ornamented by crystal pendants. .  
The air came out of Rook's mouth like steam from a kettle on the fire. He liked winter. In Revonnah, it was different. His home planet did not have well-defined seasons as on Earth. It was always a cool climate for most of the year, which could perhaps be called a simple spring and sometimes it used to rain almost torrentially and be very cold, but the landscape remained green without new warm colors, or snow and snow. plantations and harvests took place without the weather interfering.  
Hand in hand, Ben and Rook walked through a snow-covered world that was as white as an Arctic fox. At all times, Rook blew air and watched him appear before his face and then disappear seconds later. Ben looked at him and found him so cute that he wanted to squeeze his cheeks. The black mohawk of the revonnahgander had grown in such a way that the long, messy bangs fell over the golden eyes in a sensual way. He was wearing a big long black coat that suited him very well with that pair of boots and pants that highlighted the contours of his muscular legs. On the other hand, Ben seemed to want to be a summer gore in the middle of winter dressed in a large, warm dark green jacket with blue pants and brown boots.  
Rook blew air for the millionth time and made Ben laugh.  
-What is it? -Rook looked at him innocently.  
-You look so cute when you're out here.-Ben said in a sweet smile.-Just missing rolling in the snow.  
-It's so fantastic ...- Rook opened a cute smile when looking at the whiteness around him. -It's like living inside a globe full of snow and watching everything through the window of your beautiful Neuschwanstein ...  
-Neus what? -Ben echoes with a confused look.  
-It's a German castle.-Rook laughed.  
-Dude, how does my boyfriend who came over from the other side of the galaxy know more about my home planet than I do? -Ben joked, smiling.  
-I should have studied more and kicked the butt of enemy aliens less.-Rook teased, opening a smirk.  
-It was not my fault! -Ben blushed with some anger.-The entire Universe has been chasing me since the damn clock ended up on my wrist.  
-Reading? -Rook considered the definition.-Well, maybe the Omnitrix has attached some kind of drug that drives the aliens crazy.  
"Like cat weed ...?" Ben looked at Rook and gave him a sensual smile.  
Her boyfriend blushed and looked away.  
-That was only once, Ben.-Rook said every morning.-And you were the one who left that pile of herbs on our bed on purpose.  
-But it was so funny! -Ben burst out laughing with the memory revived in his mind.-I thought you were going to jump on the curtains and go down tearing them with your nails!  
-This drug thing is very dangerous.-Rook is saying.-So, I never let you try Viagra again.-And then he smiled with a vengeance.  
The green-eyed boy looked at him and it was his turn to go all red.  
"It's just ... I was just curious ..." Ben murmured in a small voice.  
-And I thought he was the curious kitten in the story.-Rook joked.  
Ben looked at Rook and laughed - he pulled him closer and they were both much closer to each other. They continued walking together, enjoying a deliciously comfortable silence between the two that did not take long for both to acquire as a couple. They passed several black, frozen trees that lined the snow path. They passed some disconnected fountains and even a lagoon of blue ice. There weren't many people in the park. Most should now be holed up in shopping malls to buy Christmas gifts from friends and family. Very rarely would a few children be seen making a snowman, or a woman reading a book on the bench while drinking from a cup of hot coffee.  
They walked so much that they came to an almost isolated area of the park. A somewhat desolate and ghostly place, where there were more trees together and no human construction. For a moment, Ben looked around as if searching the place and then stopped walking. Rook looked at him curiously. The boy smiled and took out his green cell phone from his jacket pocket.  
"Shall we take some pictures of the tiger?" Ben asked, smiling.  
-You and your photos.-Rook shook his head, smiling.  
The boy let go of his alien boyfriend's hand and stepped away from him. He accessed the cell phone camera and pointed at Rook. This was already very customary and the revonnahgander already knew what to do.  
He just started with a simple pose. He put his hands in his coat pockets and looked at the horizon in a thoughtful and mysterious way. He looked terribly sexy like that. Ben bit his lip in a mischievous smile and took the first photo. Rook looked at Ben and ended up laughing beautifully. One more photo. He ran his hand over the long, black bangs. Another picture. He blew some white, vaporous air. Photo, photo, photo.  
-You looked beautiful, Rook! -Ben praised happily, jumping. -Now open the jacket!  
-Ben.-Rook smiled sweetly. -Don't start naively.  
-But I need to take a picture of it ...- Ben asked all sly with green eyes shining.  
Rook laughed and gave in. He opened each of the classic buttons on his black coat and then opened it. There was his wonderful, muscular, brindle body with no clothes under his cold coat. Ben smiled and licked his lips in pure delight. He started photographing Rook's sexy body over and over again. He could see that the alien was a little shy, but his smile was cute and beautiful.  
It was natural for Rook's race to be perfectly adaptable to the cold, so when he left the house with Ben, he wore very little, or simply wore only a jacket over his shirtless torso. Despite this, the cold was still capable of causing some reactions in his body. It was enough to see her nipples erect and hard to know it was true. Ben took lots of pictures of Rook showing the body and, as soon as he got tired, the two decided to go to a gazebo to look at the pictures.  
They were alone in the dark wooden building sitting on a surrounding bench. Rook still had his jacket open showing part of his white chest and abdomen. He looked at the pictures Ben showed him on his cell phone. The photos were perfect and had a tasty mix of cuteness and sensuality.  
-What do you think? - Ben asked, opening a silly little smile.  
-I think you are crazy about aliens.-Rook replied, making Ben close his face.-But he is an incredible photographer.-He added and Ben blushed and smiled.  
-I'll choose about four. Two in a closed coat, two in an open coat.-Ben explained in a cheerful smile.-And then it goes straight to your Instagram.  
-Ben, tell me why there are so many muscular men and boys showing up on this social network? -Rook wanted to know with a cute innocent face.  
-Because they are hot.-Ben laughed.-And you are even hotter because you came from another planet and deserve to be among the hot humans as a supreme king.  
Rook laughed at this fantastic description.  
-But it's working, isn't it? -Ben insisted on a silly smile.-You've already crossed the 1 billion followers mark.  
-I know.-Rook nodded, smiling.-A bunch of hormonal teenagers.  
-And another bunch of bodybuilders around the world.-Ben added, laughing.-There are even some hot Koreans following you, Rook! Isn't that amazing ?!  
-I don't even know how to handle that thing, Ben.-Rook told him while stroking the human's brown hair.-But if it gives you pleasure to expose my muscular and sensual body on the Internet, I'm happy for that.  
Ben smiled passionately. He posted Rook's four photos on Instagram. There were already a huge amount of photos and videos since they started dating. He had pictures of the two together, but more pictures of Rook shirtless, or exercising. The account name was TigerBlonko and had a profile photo that showed Rook shirtless eating an Amber Ogia.  
That done, Ben put the phone in his pocket and propped his head on Rook's shoulder. He looked at the outlined slices on his abdomen and did not hesitate to rub his hand. The alien stared at the white hand that went up and down his gums, where, sometimes, he went around them with his finger and rubbed his navel affectionately. But soon his hand went up more until it reached the muscular chest. The human pushed the black coat aside, revealing the left side of the white, tabby breast that had a large erect, pink, delicious nipple.  
-Are you warming up milk in those delicious tits? - Ben wanted to know, smiling in a malicious way.  
-Maybe ...- Rook was misunderstood.  
This only made the boy with green eyes even more stoked. He brought his index finger to the nipple and began to make circles on it before he started poking at a certain depth. And in doing so, the nipple splashed a trickle of milk. Ben fell over.  
Rook let out an almost silent moan when he felt that extremely hot, wet mouth on his hard, icy nipple. He felt his mouth suck hard on the nipple, eagerly drinking its sweet, warm milk. Rook licked his lips and stroked Ben's hair, allowing him to suckle on his chest until he craved his hunger for tigger milk. The plump, soft lips tightened around the nipple, which began to warm and drip.  
About ten minutes later, Ben pulled his mouth away from the nipple. He swallowed the remaining milk and looked at the huge pink, frilly nipple that now dripped a trickle of milk that rolled down Rook's ribs.  
-Delicious ...- Ben whispered, smiling.  
Rook laughed. Ben propped himself up on Rook's shoulder and rubbed his huge, fleshy nipple with his fingers.  
:  
On colder days, Ben and Rook would forget about Mr. Smoothie and go straight to the first cafe in town that was cozy and delicious. They went to one that was on a corner facing a snowy avenue. The cars on the street were covered with snow and an icy wind blew the scarves of people walking along the sidewalks decorated with trees without flowers and without leaves.  
The cafe atmosphere was delicious. There was R&B music playing on the speakers and a smell of coffee rising in the air. Christmas decorations were everywhere. Ben and Rook chose a table with soft sofas facing the frozen window that overlooked the street and a magazine stand. They spent a few moments reading the menu until they asked a blue-haired waitress for a slice of truffled chocolate cake with strawberries and whipped cream for Ben and a slice of chicken pie for Rook - and hot cappuccinos with foam and chocolate shavings for both. .  
Their orders arrived quickly and the two started to eat. Ben was enjoying his chocolate cake, he ate like he was going to start splattering. Rook smiled at this beauty while eating, he actually had a little more manners at the table than his human boyfriend who could never see food in front of him who was already losing his mind and reason.  
-I could feed on that all day! -Ben exclaimed as he stuffed a piece of strawberry covered in chocolate and whipped cream in his mouth.-It's so tasty ...  
-Do it and you will get some volumes in your delicious waist.-Rook opened a cute playful smile.  
-I wouldn't worry about that.-Ben laughed snidely.-I've always been thin and the hardest thing in the world is to make me fat.  
-Ah, Ben, all right, if you ever get plump.-Rook teased, licking his lips.-There will be more of you to catch ...  
The green-eyed boy looked at the blue alien with the face of someone who was going to throw him through the cafeteria window.  
-At least you're a nice skinny boy with a big ass.-Rook said as soon as he drank from his cappuccino mug.  
-You also have a big ass ...- Ben opened a sensual smile.  
-IT'S. I know.-Rook laughed and shrugged.  
For his part, Ben took his cell phone out of his pocket and accessed Instagram. There were a lot of notifications about comments and likes of Rook's photos in the park.  
-Look, Rook.-Ben said, all smiling.-You are making success again.  
Rook smiled playfully and rolled his golden eyes. Ben left reading comments from Rook's followers. The vast majority were teenagers, of course, but also many males as muscular as their blue boyfriend.  
-A guy from San Francisco asked the following: "Is there milk in those male teats?" .- Ben started to laugh like a bastard. Rook just smiled.-There is a boy here who also said: "I'm just a baby who needs to be breastfed". I didn't like him anymore.  
-Ben, don't be jealous.-Rook gave an amused laugh.  
-Who said I'm jealous? -Ben shot and continued reading the comments.-And there is a Korean who said you need to be milked as soon as possible by his mouth ...- Ben looked at Rook and left the phone on the table.-These guys are perverts.  
-How perverted? -Rook questioned.-They have limited knowledge about revonnahganders, or none. Little do they know that there really is milk coming out of my chest. And you're the only pervert here who's been sucking all day.  
For some reason that must have been pretty stupid, Ben broke into a silly smile and blushed. He drank his cappuccino and then rested his smiling face in his hands.  
-You know, Rook ...- Ben sighed like a passionate fool. -I think everyone should have a boyfriend like you ...  
-Just because I have milk? -Rook smiled playfully.  
-That.-Ben laughed.-And also because you are strong, hot, with a beautiful big cock and a little heart so cute and full of love that I can't get out of my clutches anymore.  
-Hmm, I also can't let go of your beautiful little heart, Ben.-Rook blushed a little.-I want him all just for me.  
The grown man extended his hands on the table and the boy gave his hands for him to take and caress with his fingers. From the way the two looked at each other so long and with happy and passionate smiles, it was possible to notice how both really loved each other.  
"Did I say I love you today?" Ben asked, smiling.  
-Already ...- Rook nodded with the same smile.  
-So, I will repeat ...- Ben laughed.-I love you, Rook.  
-I love you too, little boy with green eyes.-Rook joked.  
Quickly, Ben jumped off his couch and kissed Rook on the mouth as soon as he sat down in the same second. His boyfriend got a scared kitten face and all red.  
Rook was too cute.  
:  
Bellwood's shopping center was somewhat crowded. People came from all directions and went to several others, all carrying shopping bags in their hands. The vast majority were desperate parents trying to avoid huge lines and exorbitant prices, especially in the toy stores that their children were completely in love with.  
Ben and Rook were hanging out there together. They were calm, since it was a very idle morning when Rook had got Ben out of bed to buy everyone's gifts in advance. They, too, had already bought each other's gift and were hiding somewhere in their apartment. The Revonnian managed to resist his curiosity, but the human sometimes looked like he was going to have a thing to know what he was going to get for Christmas.  
They were passing hand in hand at a toy store, where there were some parents buying a lot of toys for their children. They stopped in front of them for a moment and looked at the bustle inside the store. Rook looked at Ben and saw that he still looked like a child in front of a toy store. He laughed and pulled his boyfriend by the hand.  
-I'm already very grown up.-Ben spoke defensively.  
-I'm sure it is, Ben.-Rook joked, smiling.  
-What? -Ben raised his eyebrow.-Do you think I would be so childish as to want to drag you to the toy store?  
-No.-Rook looked at Ben and smiled sweetly. -I think you are very childish enough to ask for a lap for me.  
Ben said nothing - he just blushed and got a sly look. Soon, they arrived at the center of the mall, where there was a colossal Christmas tree, all ornate and shiny, rising all powerful and majestic up to the glass roof of the great building. They went up one of the escalators. Ben was propped up on the edge looking at the people below who were getting smaller and smaller. They reached the top floor and continued walking together.  
At some point, Rook spotted a bookstore. Ben was never a teenager to read stacks of books, but Rook has been working on it and his human boyfriend was starting slowly. Of course, Rook started with the fantasy genre, since Ben's life had always been a very fantastic thing and until he was doing well. Each month, the boy read a new book and always said he had so much fun reading it that he ended up wanting more.  
Well, they entered the bookstore. The place had its walls covered with bookshelves and more were everywhere, along with tables with many more books. It didn't take long and the couple smelled coffee coming from the back of the bookstore. It looks like it was one of those that had a cafe inside. And this cafe must have food, too. It was then that Ben looked at Rook in a sly way and the alien understood everything.  
-All right.-Rook laughed.-Go and eat something that I myself look for a new book for you.  
Ben smiled happily and ran happily through the bookstore.  
Rook went over to the bookshelves and started looking for something that would arouse Ben's interest and curiosity. Meanwhile, the boy was there in the cafe in front of a window full of delicious muffins. He simply glued his smiling face to the hot glass and stared at the tasty cupcakes inside. It had several flavors: apple and cinnamon muffin, banana pie, blueberry, red fruit jelly and even some provolone cheese salts with dried tomatoes and oregano. The options were many, but Ben always knew what to choose exactly.  
A few minutes later, Rook had chosen a book from the shelf and was heading for the cafe. There, he found Ben sitting at one of the iron and glass tables that was covered with a horde of muffins. The Revonnahgander looked at the scene and smiled lovingly at the boy who was beginning to devour each of the cookies happily.  
Rook pulled up a chair and sat next to it.  
-Here.-he said, leaving the book on the table.-Your new reading.  
Ben was devouring a blueberry muffin when he took the book in his hand.  
-A Tale for the Time Being.-Ben read the title out loud.-By Ruth Ozeki.  
-This book has everything to do with you.-Rook said, supporting the face of a cute, smiling cat in his hand.  
“Why?” Asked Ben, biting his muffin greedily.  
-Well, one of the characters is a Japanese girl who is bullied at school.-Rook is saying.-You have been through this. And I knew that the end of the book is pretty crazy. It even involves quantum physics.  
-Rook, have you seen my notes in physics? -Ben started laughing.  
-Boy.-Rook ended up laughing too.-It has everything to do with you. You have traveled the Universe so much that you can make NASA itself jealous.  
Interestingly, Ben picked up the book and read his synopsis. A minute later, he looked at Rook in awe.  
-Oh ... a mysterious diary found on a Canadian beach ...- Ben murmured with a cheerful smile. -I always wanted to know Canada.  
"I knew I was going to attract you." Rook smiled sweetly.  
Ben stuffed the rest of his muffin in his mouth and then looked at the others.  
"Do you want to share?" Ben asked.  
His boyfriend looked at the muffins.  
-You are really greedy.-Rook joked and took the salty muffin.  
Ben laughed and bit into the red fruit jelly muffin. The taste was as sweet as Rook's loving smile.  
Or his smile was even sweeter.


	3. Shatter Me, Tigger

After a while on the snowy streets, Ben and Rook decided to return to the warm, homey cosiness of their apartment. It was time for Ben to do something he loved doing at Rook: milk his tits.  
It is as if Rook was a mother who did not have time to breastfeed her child and had to pump milk from her breasts to store and then give the child in bottles. Ben had a certain lust for it when it was Rook who would suffer all this malicious action. They were alone in his apartment. The TV was on the BBC channel and a nature program about Patagonia was playing, as the boy did everything to make the grown man comfortable during milking.  
Rook was naked on the couch full of cushions, pillows and even some stuffed animals. He had to confess that he was very comfortable and warm there, but Ben also exaggerated. That naughty boy was in love with the alien's milk and longed for it in the most perfect state so that it would last a long time.  
Ben arrived in the living room holding a neck pillow. He was also all naked and had a naughty smile on his face. Rook looked at him for a moment.  
"Really?" Rook asked, looking at the neck pillow in the boy's hands.  
-I want my boyfriend to be very comfortable.-Ben said in a sly and sweet voice.  
Rook rolled his golden eyes, but smiled and let Ben put the pillow around his neck. All happy, the boy sat beside the grown man on the sofa and turned his attention to the coffee table. Right there, there were four simply huge glass bottles, made of special glass to store milk from alien mammals for a long time. Two of them were already filled to the mouth with three liters of milk from Rook's teats.  
Ben looked at Rook. On the revonnahgander's muscular breasts were a pair of milk pumps hanging from them. They vaguely resembled the breast pumps that human women use. The difference is that they had funnels in a half oval shape that was made of lubricated silicone capable of making a strong suction on Rook's nipples to milk his breasts. The funnels were connected to two small glass vats filled with milk, which in turn were connected to the very long silicone hoses that were inside two half-full glass bottles on the coffee table.  
It was a very sensual sight for Ben. There have been many times when he filmed milking Rook's breasts, but he just couldn't post on the Internet because his boyfriend didn't allow it. He leaned back on the couch full of pillows, cushions and stuffed animals and smiled at the big, muscular breasts that were sucked by the milk pumps. His green eyes stared at the white liquid that filled the glass vats and went down through the hoses until he filled the bottles very slowly. There were two more to fill.  
“Are you enjoying it, Rook?” Ben asked in a sensual smile.  
Rook looked at him dryly and cold, but he couldn't hold that expression for long and ended up laughing.  
-You are very naughty, Ben.-Rook told him, smiling.  
-Who tells you to be such a tasty mammal? -Ben laughed, sapeca.  
"Did you take a look at the soup?" Rook asked.  
-Yes.-Ben nodded.-The potatoes and zucchinis are almost ready ...- and then he came back with his naughty smiles.-And then I'm going to put revonnahgander milk.  
-Come here, Ben? -Rook turned to the boy.-Why don't you start making cheese and yogurt with my milk?  
-Can I?! - Ben smiled beautifully.  
-No! -Rook laughed.  
Ben withered for a moment, but got excited again. He moved closer and put his hand on Rook's right chest. He touched it and gave it a quick squeeze. Suddenly, the nipple inside the breast pump released a strong jet into the glass vat that was well filled before the volume went down the hose. The human laughed at that.  
-Hey, Rook? -Ben was still all smiling.-Do these breast pumps suck?  
-Ben, only you have that magic mouth that knows how to suck tasty.-Rook smiled sweetly.  
"Can you put that on the dick ...?" Ben murmured with a curious look.  
Rook looked at his giant, colourful dick hanging between his muscular legs and then looked at Ben.  
-Oh, boy? -Rook looked at Ben.-Are you trying to leave me without milk and sperm?  
And Ben started to laugh. Rook couldn't take it and ended up laughing too.  
Soon, the two bottles were filled to the mouths with Rook's milk. Ben was quick to exchange them for the other two empty bottles. Soon, there would be six glass bottles in the refrigerator each containing up to three liters of very fresh revonnahgander milk. Ben had discovered that Rook's milk was very similar to cow's milk, which is why he once whipped his boyfriend's milk to decorate some cupcakes on Halloween. It was much tastier than regular milk and didn't even need to be sweetened.  
The last two bottles were gradually filled, almost half full. Rook was entertained by watching the nature program. Ben looked at the television and started to pay attention. Usually, these nature programs narrated by a very quiet voice narrator used to make him sleepy - but when he watched them with Rook, he didn't even feel sleepy. I would like to hear Rook explaining about animal life, he has devoted himself to certain human studies since he arrived on Earth.  
“Are those seagulls poking at the seals with their beaks?” Asked Ben without taking his green eyes off the TV.  
-They want the placenta of the mothers who just had the babies.-Rook explained wisely.-It is full of proteins.  
-Ah, how disgusting! -Ben made a funny face.  
-You're not much different, Ben.-Rook teased, smiling.-You feed on revonnahgander male milk, including my sperm that you love to drink.  
-Ah, Rook, you enjoy too much.-Ben laughed, blushing a little.-It would be a waste to throw so much sperm away. And I learned in my research on the delicious revonnahganders males that their milk and sperm are rich in proteins, vitamins and a lot of other things that I didn't understand the name, but that make the dick grow.  
-How is it? - Rook looked at Ben and started laughing.  
-Yes! -Ben said, all smiling.-It was a theory developed by a group of galvanian biologists. She says there is a possibility that the milk and sperm from male revonnahganders will be able to turbine the cock of anyone who consumes them.  
-Maybe ...- Rook shrugged in a serene smile.  
-Maybe? -Ben questioned and took his huge dick with both hands.-Since we started dating, I feel like I have a giant horse dick between my legs. What's more, my erections have lasted much longer and I ejaculate like crazy! Isn't that amazing ?!  
-Well, it may be. -Rook said thoughtfully.-I remember my mother got sick right after I was born and my father had to breastfeed me for a long time. I was already a little baby with a huge thing between my legs, but after drinking my father's milk so much, I kind of ... got bigger than him ...  
Rook looked at Ben and saw the boy with an astonished cat face as if he had seen a haunt in front of him.  
-What is it? -Rook echoes with an innocent look.  
"Are we going to drop everything here and move to Revonnah?" Ben murmured.  
-To be naughty! -Rook burst out laughing. -And pay attention to the bottles, they are almost full.  
Ben got up and picked up a small blue remote on the coffee table. This was used to turn the breast pumps on and off. Ben pushed one of the buttons and the silicone funnels stopped sucking on Rook's nipples. Then the milk stopped flowing. The boy took the hoses out of the full bottles and closed them all with a special cap that looked more like a blue stopper with a lock. And it was with great affection that Ben removed the breast pumps from Rook's breasts.  
When removing them, her nipples were sensually swollen and lubricated with a slightly darker color of pink and still had milk dripping from its tips. Ben placed the milk pumps and hoses in a plastic box, they would be washed individually in hot water after use.  
Finally, Ben snuggled up next to Rook and looked at his nipples, which were even bigger and very sensitive. Interestingly, the boy decided to tease his nipples. He brought his face close to the muscular, white breasts, and licked his right nipple with his tongue. One lick was enough for Rook to moan with pleasure and the nipple to pulse and splash a little milk over his muscular abdomen.  
-Dude ...- Ben smiled like a big bastard.-Your nipples look like hard dicks ...  
"Shut up!" Rook laughed.  
:  
A large pot was bubbling over the fire filled with diced potatoes and zucchinis, plus chopped chives and parsley. Rook was the one who prepared the food, since Ben was a disaster when preparing more elaborate dishes. Today's menu was a delicious creamy cheese soup with vegetables and sliced baguette.  
Ben was sitting at the kitchen table drinking from a huge glass of Rook's milk and he was looking at his blue and brindle boyfriend provocatively. The Revonnian was finishing up the soup for which the human so desired. After the vegetables were well cooked, Rook mixed his milk with a little cornstarch and vegetable broth in a glass. He threw everything into the soup pot and finally put two more glasses of pure milk. He started stirring the soup with his wooden spoon and a delicious aroma went up into the air. Ben breathed it, it was bittersweet. He had the vegetable broth salty and the alien's milk candy. A wonderful combination that made the boy smile with pleasure.  
When the soup started to thicken, Rook threw a bunch of grated provolone cheese from a bowl and a whole glass of curd into the hot pot, and stirred it again with his wooden spoon. The cheese melted and the aromas rose, sharpening Rook's sense of smell, which was refined by nature. Finally, the soup was ready. He took two bowls from the cupboard and two spoons from the drawer. With the ladle, he filled the bowls with a very creamy and hot cheese soup.  
Ben quickly sipped the rest of his glass of milk and was prepared to receive his soup. Rook approached the table and placed the two steaming bowls on the surface. Ben looked at his soup, it looked delicious with potato cubes and zucchini floating in the creaminess. The revonnahgander sat down next to the human and pulled up the large, shallow plate that already had several slices of baguette cut to size.  
-Let's see how it is.- Ben said, smiling, taking a slice of baguette and dipping it in the soup.  
Rook just watched in a somewhat anxious way. There were times when he got a little nervous every time he cooked something new. He always wanted to make the recipes correctly to awaken his boyfriend's palate, so he always watched the boy's first taste as if he were some culinary critic.  
Ben bit the bread and chewed slowly, tasting the flavors. Suddenly, he jumped out of his chair and started doing a very weird dance while he devoured the slice of bread soaked in the soup. Rook froze, watching the boy's overreaction. He jumped, fidgeted and spun around and around. After the revelry, he had already swallowed everything.  
-But, Rook, this is fantastic! -Ben shouted in a bright smile.-I am delirious with so much flavor!  
Rook ended up laughing.  
-Ah, it's so creamy! -Ben sat quickly in his chair and started devouring several spoonfuls of the soup.-Hmmm ... the vegetables are well cooked, everything is well seasoned and still has the sweetness of your milk. Congratulations, Rook. You did it again!  
Ben pulled Rook by the neck and kissed him on the mouth. The alien blushed, but smiled during the kiss. The human gave him a sweet smile and kissed that cute cat's nose. In turn, Rook took his spoon and tasted the first spoonful of soup. It was quite a shock.  
-Wow ...- Rook smiled a little silly.-But this is really good.  
-Rook, my blue tigger, everything you do is perfect! -Ben said with his mouth full of bread and soup.-Including love with me.  
-Thank you.- Rook said with a cute sheepish smile.  
Ben looked like he hadn't eaten all day. He took his whole soup and finished it before Rook did. He helped himself to another bowl and continued with his eating. While he ate in a more polite way, the grown man watched the boy eating. It was like watching a baby smeared with food in his chair. It was cute and funny to watch.  
By some miracle, there was a little soup left, even after Ben had so much stuffed. Rook put the pot in the fridge and soaked the bowls in the sink. When he turned around, he saw his boyfriend still sitting at the table massaging his flat abdomen and with a delighted smile on his face. But his mouth was all soiled with soup and bread crumbs. The alien laughed at that and went to get a napkin.  
Ben smoothed his abdomen like a pregnant woman in front of the mirror. He always thought that the way he ate he would end up puffing up his stomach like in cartoons, but it never happened. His blue boyfriend sat next to him and took a napkin to his mouth. The teenager just allowed himself to be cleaned by that beautiful, loving male. Rook fondly passed the napkin over Ben's fleshy mouth, which had yellow soup stains dotted with bread crumbs.  
He cleaned everything delicately without leaving any dirty corners. That done, he crumpled the napkin and left it on the table. Ben had a scarlet flush on his face now and was looking at Rook with a certain shyness. This was a little rare, but it happened whenever her boyfriend did something sweet like that.  
-Why are these beautiful emeralds shining now? - Rook asked, opening a cute and sweet smile, and stroking Ben's brown hair.  
-Ah, it's not for nothing ...- Ben smiled slyly and tried to look away, but his green eyes insisted on looking at Rook.  
-It's not for nothing? -Rook moved closer to Ben and started to smell his hair that had a delicious aroma of shampoo.-Are you sure?  
The boy started to laugh. He loved it when the grown man smelled his hair like he was a cute kitten. Right now, Rook purred.  
-Well ... it's for one thing ...- Ben said laughing, raising his finger.  
Rook looked at that beautiful indicator and just put it in his mouth. Ben only laughed more when that cute alien started sucking on his finger while looking at him in utmost innocence.  
-These emeralds shine ...- Ben whispered sweetly.-Because they are in front of the one who took my heart for himself ...  
With an answer like that, Rook released Ben's finger and smiled beautifully. He moved closer and kissed his boy on the mouth. He wrapped him in his muscular arms and held him tight. Throughout the kiss, Ben smiled happily.  
:  
The reading was very interesting. Ben was having fun reading A Tale for the Time Being the same way he had fun playing his crazy Sumo Slammers video games. He lay down on the couch very snugly with a pillow on his head and a warm blanket up to his abdomen. His concentration on reading failed only when Rook appeared in the room.  
The blue alien was carrying a mat in his hands - he placed it on the floor of the room and started doing some stretching. Then he lay down on the mat and started doing sit-ups. There was no problem with Rook doing sit-ups in the room, but when he did it without clothes, it was another story.  
Immediately, Ben's green eyes strayed completely from the book and looked at his muscular, handsome boyfriend who was exercising on the mat. It was incredible to see him do that. Rook was so strong and imposing that he was able to lift his entire torso without moving his legs, ensuring his abdomen was all stiff and shaped. Ben was dumb to see. On the rare occasions when he invented exercising with his boyfriend, he always had to hold his legs. Of course, laziness ended up winning in the end.  
For the next three minutes, Ben admired Rook's white abdomen twitching and then relaxing again and again. The boy's green eyes roamed over that manly, strong body from head to toe. From the strong arms behind the head, through the big and muscular breasts, and the abdomen filled with six beautiful buds until it stops at the big target. The 23-inch big cock dropped between the defined thighs. Honestly, Ben has never seen anything this big between someone's legs, and just because he has been looking at it for a long time, he felt his mouth fill with saliva.  
The situation was getting difficult for the teenager.  
The grown man didn't even seem to notice that he was being the object of contemplation, as he continued with his abs with all the tranquility of the world. Discreetly, Ben put his book down and lifted the blanket from his body for a moment just to see that something very huge was all hard and pulsing down there. He covered it quickly.  
Ben looked back at Rook. Now he was doing push-ups and his cock was so big that it was stretched out on the mat as if it were a big, juicy piece of fresh meat. Ben stared at the scene for a while and it didn't take long for his hands to act on their own and sneak into the blanket, where they started to masturbate something big.  
When Ben let out his first moan, Rook stopped with his push-ups and froze in the air with his entire muscular body being supported only by his hands and tiptoes. It was as if time had stopped for him. Then, he returned. He ended that push-up, turned and sat on the mat. His beautiful golden eyes turned to the boy on the sofa and saw that he was moving up and down under the blanket. Immediately, a sensual and sweet smile appeared on his white, tabby face.  
A large blue hand moved slowly over the alien's muscular body. The hand slowly rose and fell. Ben stared at that hand that now smoothed his big, muscular breasts. His blue fingers came up to the right nipple and squeezed it, causing some milk to sneeze quickly. Rook rubbed his nipple with his milk-wet fingers. Then, his hand went down the defined snow-white abdomen outside and finally reached the big 23-inch-long dick.  
Rook grabbed his gifted cock and started to masturbate it slowly. He looked at Ben and smiled temptingly. The boy smiled more and kicked the blanket off him, revealing his legs and his huge cock that was quite hard at 20 inches long. Just seeing that gigantic stick in front of him, Rook started to feel an animation between his legs.  
The alien's stick began to grow and harden, and its mushroom-headed glans began to drool a lot. In a matter of minutes, Rook already had a monstrous 30-inch dick pulsing all hard and drooling in his hand. The huge member was hot with well-dilated veins and the glans had so much precum that there was a slimy thread hanging from it. He looked at Ben and smiled provocatively and dirty.  
The boy stopped masturbating and felt his huge cock pulse in pure desire.  
-Shatter me, tiger ...- Ben whispered, smiling.


End file.
